Come into the shower with me
by RikOkami
Summary: Cela fait maintenant 1 mois que nos deux jeunes amoureuses ne se sont pas vu, et c'est sous la douche qu'elles vont -vraiment- se retrouver.. - Très court OS concentré sur un lemon.. Toujours du Miku x Luka. Enjoy !


Oui.. Je sais, j'ai été "absente" longtemps, mais j'avais un manque de motivation digne de moi, et.. aussi un peu un manque de temps. Mais je reviens en force avec un OS qui traînait dans mon PC ! Un des rares lemons que j'ai écris.. et d'ailleurs ce One Shot se concentre que sur ça. x'D  
M'enfin, vous me pardonnerez ? (a)

Au passage, je supprime "Mais qui est-elle vraiment ?" parce que.. cette "fic" me plaît plus, je pense la réecrire et la reposter plus tard, je verrais et je vous tiendrais au courant, surtout !

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**Come into the shower with me..**

La jeune fille ne cessait de regarder sa montre.. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle attendait sa petite-amie, Miku Hatsune, qu'elle n'avait pas vue pendant 1 mois car elles n'étaient plus dans le même lycée, elles ne se voyaient plus que pendant les vacances. Donc après l'accord de ses parents, elle avait réussie à l'inviter chez elle, pour une semaine. L'impatiente se nommait Luka Megurine, une fille au corps parfait, aux courbes généreuses, aux longs cheveux roses, ses yeux ressortaient parfaitement avec la couleurs de ceux-ci, mais aussi avec sa peau pâle.. Bref, une beauté froide, comme l'appelait les hommes. Quant à sa petite-amie, Miku, elle était plus petite, ayant une poitrine pas vraiment développé pour son âge, et ça la frustrait un peu. Elle avait de long cheveux bleus qu'elle coiffait toujours en deux couettes, et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Enfin bon, une bonne vingtaine de minutes après avoir tourné en rond dans sa chambre, elle sursauta au bruit de la sonnette, criant un « J'y vais ! » à ses parents avant même qu'ils aient le temps de se rendre compte que ça avait sonné. Elle descendit les marches à la vitesse grand V, au risque de se casser la figure, et arriva à la porte d'entrée à moitié essoufflée, mais n'attendit pas de se calmer pour l'ouvrir et elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir de l'ouvrir que Miku lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras en l'embrassant, lui répétant sans cesse, une fois le baisé finit, qu'elle lui avait manquée et qu'elle l'aimait au creux de l'oreille.

Ayant finit par la lâcher après l'avoir embrassé en retour, d'une part pour fermer la porte et de l'autre pour lui prendre la main pour qu'elle aille dire bonjour à ses parents. Une fois fait, elles montèrent toutes deux dans la chambre, l'aînée ayant monté le sac de son âme-sœur. Une fois rentrées dans la chambre, la plus jeune des deux s'installa sur le lit, en s'étirant.

« Lukaaaaa.. J'irais bien prendre une bonne douche...

- Eh bien vas-y, Miku ! Ne te gêne pas pour moi. »

Miku se releva doucement, filant à la salle-de-bain, et tête en l'air comme elle était, elle avait oubliée son pyjama, ce que Luka ne manqua pas de remarquer, et tenta de l'appeler mais elle avait déjà passer la porte de la chambre. Elle soupira en s'affalant sur le lit, les joues rouges à l'idée de lui apporter et de la voir nue.. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser ces pensées de sa tête.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elles étaient ensembles, et n'avait jamais rien fait de plus que des câlins et des bisous, même si l'aînée avait tenté d'aller plus loin, quelques fois, la cadette prétextait qu'elle n'était pas prête ou bien on les avait interrompues. Elle tourna la tête quelques minutes plus tard et posa son regard sur le pyjama pourtant préparé de la tête en l'air et souffla pour elle même « C'est pas grave, je rentre, je le dépose et je sors..? », elle se leva donc et attrapa les affaires, se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau, une fois devant elle souffla et toqua doucement à la porte, étant surprise d'entendre Miku lui dire d'entrer sans même poser de questions sur ce qui l'amenait. La fille aux cheveux rose s'exécuta donc, entrant doucement dans la salle de bain pour effectuer sa mission : Poser le pyjama et sortir, ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle posa sa main sur le poignet de porte et se retourna en entendant un « Luka, viens.. » qui provenait de la douche. Elle ne voyait rien à cause du rideau de douche, mais pouvait parfaitement distinguer les formes de sa chérie. L'aînée n'osait plus bouger, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette, les joues cramoisies, et une chaleur naissante dans le bas ventre. Miku souffla à nouveau un « Allez, viens.. », cette fois-ci elle ne se fit pas prier et retira ce qu'elle portait, entrant doucement sous la douche, derrière elle, l'enlaçant.

« Hmmn.. T'es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas, Miku.. ?

- Si ça me gênait, crois-tu que je t'aurais proposé..? Puis tu crois que moi, la fille qui pense absolument à tout, aurait oublié son pyjama exprès~ ? _Dit-elle sur une pointe d'ironie._

- Même quelqu'un qui te connaîtrait pas répondrait oui sans hésiter, tête en l'air. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux sarcelles fit la moue, mais Luka ne pouvait pas le voir, étant dans son dos, c'est pour ça qu'elle appuya avec un « Je boude.. ». L'aînée s'excusa par un tendre baisé sur l'épaule de la cadette du bout des lèvres, elle la sentie aussitôt frémir à ce contacte.

« C'est de la triche, puis je te pardonnerais pas si facilement, miss Megurine. ~

- Alors que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner, chérie ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est quelque chose à me faire pardonner, _répliqua t-elle_, alors c'est à toi d'innover. »

"Miss Megurine", comme appelé plus haut, pris ça comme une sorte de "défit" et réitéra son baisé sur l'épaule, tout en glissant ses mains sur les hanches de la boudeuse pour finir par les poser sur son ventre, afin de la coller un peu plus à elle, remontant ses baisés de son épaule à son cou, fondant littéralement sous le léger soupir de plaisir pousser par Miku.

« Ca ira pour cette fois.. Je te pardonne..

- Oh, et donc tu veux que je m'arrête ?

- Non.. Je n'ai pas dit ça.. »

La rose ne se fit pas prier pour continuer ses baisés, sentant déjà le corps de son amante se réchauffer, cette fois elle comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout, et elle avait prit soin de fermer la porte pour ne pas être déranger. La plus jeune répondait aux baisés de Luka par quelques soupirs de plaisir qui se transformèrent rapidement en couinements lorsque Luka insista sur un point particulièrement sensible de son cou et en plus de ça, elle avait ajouté de légères caresses sur ses hanches et tout ça la comblait de plaisir, si bien qu'elle se laissait totalement faire, les yeux clos. Elle lui fit jusqu'à un suçon dans le cou, le lui mordillant légèrement après, glissant lentement ses mains sur le ventre de son amante, puis sur le bas ventre.. Jusqu'à finir à quelques centimètres de son intimité. Miku avait le souffle lent, et déjà un peu saccadé, tandis que Luka s'était arrêtée de descendre, attendant comme l'autorisation pour continuer. Elle se contenta de se retourner pour l'embrasser, en guise d'"autorisation", ce à quoi la rose répondit de suite, les yeux clos, se mettant enfin à caresser l'intimité de son amante, fondant en l'entendant pousser des petit couinements étouffés par le baiser. Pourtant la plus jeune y mit fin assez tôt, manquant rapidement de souffle. Ça se voyait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude, et que c'était sa première fois, enfin même si ça l'était aussi pour Luka. Elle se laissait juste guider par son envie, s'attardant à frotter le bouton de chair, le point le plus sensible, avec son pouce, l'entendant maintenant gémir assez fort. Miku était accrochée aux épaules de son aînée, pour ne pas tomber, ayant des faiblesses dans les jambes à cause du plaisir que cette dernière pouvait lui procurer, mais elle avait comme l'impression que ce n'était pas assez, c'est pourquoi elle souffla péniblement un « Plus.. » entre deux gémissements.

L'aînée s'exécuta d'ailleurs aussitôt, la pénétrant d'abord d'un doigt pour ne pas lui faire mal tout en l'embrassant par peur que ses parents les entendes, car Miku n'était pas vraiment.. très discrète, et ça aurait été assez gênant, le lendemain au réveil, d'entendre ses parents qui n'avaient pas vraiment de gêne dire « Pourriez faire moins de bruit la prochaine fois. ». Bref, en sentant le doigt de Luka entré en elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement étouffer par le baisé mais tout de même assez audible. La rose attendit cependant un peu avant de commencer à bouger, voulant voir si son amante avait oui ou non mal.. Et visiblement la réponse était négative, donc elle entama de léger va et vient avec son doigt. La plus jeune s'était raidit un peu avant, mais en voyant qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus de plaisir, elle s'était décontractée aussitôt, ayant déjà presque planté ses ongles dans le dos de la plus grande, tandis que celle-ci continuait toujours ses mouvements, les accélérant légèrement lorsqu'elle sentie le moment venue d'en offrir plus à sa chérie, la pénétrant donc d'un deuxième doigt, doucement. Et visiblement ça ne lui faisait toujours pas mal, car Miku accompagnait les mouvements déjà rapide de Luka avec ses hanches, sentant qu'elle allait plutôt rapidement atteindre le septième ciel.. Car quelques mouvements de doigts plus tard, et quelques baisés dans le cou, elle l'atteignit, gémissant assez fortement dans l'oreille de la rose, avant de tomber dans ses bras, assez épuisée par ce qu'elle venait faire avec cette dernière.

L'aînée quant à elle, s'occupa de laver sa chérie et l'habiller, non pas parce que Miku était complètement HS, mais car elle adorait s'occuper d'elle, et ses coucher dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles finirent la nuit, heureuse d'être un peu plus amoureuses..

* * *

Avec une dernière phrase toute en rime.. enfin plus ou moins. x)  
Vous en avez pensez quoi ~ ? J'aime bien les avis pour m'améliorer, haha ! (Oui, oui, j'en prends toujours compte ! :3)


End file.
